When a command center receives an incident report that includes a location of a crime scene, the command center may direct police officers, and the like, to the location using various paths, and often the shortest and/or fastest path. Along the path, the first responder may collect circumstantial evidence using mobile devices, dashcams, and the like. Collecting as much evidence as possible enroute to the location can be an important part of the deployment of the police officers.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.